IT2:The Children's Revenge
by thegreatsaiyaman
Summary: Ben and Beverly get a letter from an old friend and Richie meets the new foe.
1. ben,bev and richie

IT2:The Children's Revenge  
  
Ben and Beverly  
  
Ben Hanscom stood over the stove cracking eggs for his omlet.  
He isn't thinking about the time he had crushed hundreds of eggs,each filled with the brood of  
IT,the creature that had haunted the little town of Derry and his childhood.  
He isnt thinking about having to run after and stomp over a hundred baby spiders 2 years ago.  
He isn't thinking about that because,of course, he can not remember it.  
He begins mixing the eggs in the frying pan just as his wife entered the room.  
"Morning Beverly"He said in a cheerful voice.  
"MMMmmm morning Benny boy,whatcha making?"  
"sausage omlet want some?"  
"No,i'm going to fix my self some cereal."  
"Have it your way Bevvie"  
Beverly sat down at the kitchen table with Ben after both had gotten their breakfast ready.  
She sorted thru the morning mail while sipping her coffee.  
She came across to an envolope from a Mr.Richard Tozier.  
'Richard Tozier?Do we know a Richard Tozier?'  
She opened the mail.  
Inside was a hand written letter which must of been written in a hurry.  
She trys her best to read it.  
  
I'll keep this short and sweet guys,I'm sure you don't remember me.....but you will.  
The only reason I remember you is because its happening again,and not just in Derry.  
Haystack I dont think you got all those eggs buddy boy cuz i know Big Bill killed the original,  
whats happening now has to be her offspring theres no other explanation!  
I'm calling a meeting in New England at Bill's place,hes agreed the address is on the back.  
Please come, we have to see if what we did before can be done again.  
There are more difficulties than last time of course.  
Like the fact that we may not be the ones choosen to kill these ones,hell the ones choosen may not even be conceived yet.  
Plus that damn turtle died, you remember the turtle right?  
of course not you dont even remember big bill i bet.  
and last but not least we're down to 5 since Stan the man Uris and Eddie Kasperak are dead.  
But please come.  
  
Love your friend Richie'Trashmouth'Tozier  
  
'Trashmouth'  
'beep beep Richie'  
'Richie tozier!I remember!  
"Trasmouth!"  
Ben looked over at his beautiful red headed wife.  
"You ok Bevvie?"  
"It's from Trashmouth!"  
"Whats a Trashmouth?"He laughs."I'm starting to worry about you"  
'I worry about you bevvie,I worry alot'  
'NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO I WILL NOT THINK ABOUT MY  
FATHER NO!'  
"Bevvie?"  
'Iworry alot'  
"Are you ok?"  
'Take your pants off girl'  
"Are you crying honey?"  
'Are You their slut child?'   
She tosses the letter at Ben,unable to speek.  
Ben looks at the letter with an expression of doubtfulness on his face.  
"Whose Richard Tozier?"  
"Thrashmouth"  
"what?"  
"Your Haystack,I'm Bevvie,Eddie is Eds,Stan is Stan the man Uris,Mike is Mikey,Bill is Big Bill  
and Richie is Trashmouth!"  
She breaks into tears.  
"I'm sorry.....should i know those people?"  
"they are our best friends"  
"BIg...Stuttering Bill...."  
She looks at him and smiles.  
"Thats it! You got it!Stuttering Bill!"  
"H...his brother.....he died right?"  
"Yes!"She nods causing her red hair to bounce around like a flame about to go out.  
"Oh god......IT..."  
"Yes and unless its a prank,and i dont think even Richie would joke about this,Its started again."  
"We going?"  
"they're our friends"  
"Remember what happen to Eddie......?"  
"Can't let it happen to anyone else ben......"  
"I know.....beleive me...i know"  
"Lets get packed"  
  
Richie  
  
"Let the good times roll! WHHOOOOHOOO"  
"Do a voice for us Richie pleeeeaase!"  
"Well my dear i'd be happy to ah say ah say i'd be happy to"  
The room laughs.  
It's a birthday party for a friend of Richies' who lives in Ohio.  
"It's a foine day for a party but ye better keep it dowm or ill knock your blooming blocks off"  
More laughter.  
"I'll be right back"  
Richie heads into the bathroom and in his drunken state,misses the toilet as he pisses.  
Richie laughs to himself about the yellow puddle on the linoliom floor and gets a bunch of toilet paper together to clean it up.  
"Yuck"  
He dumps the yellow stained paper into the toilet and flushes it.  
'CRAP'  
He notices the piss stain going down the leg of his nice dress pants.  
'Hell,i'm all for a laugh but not like this'  
He looks out the bathroom window to see the big 6 ft pool.  
'Oh hell yea thats a great idea,a real chuckalious one.'  
He sneaks into the pool area and without hesitating,jumps in.  
'Now no one will know i pissed on my self and ill still get a few chucks.'\  
He started to get out but something wrapped around his ankle and pulled him back in.  
He thrashed and shouted under water but his attacker did not let go.  
'OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD IM GONNA DIE'  
His attacker let go and Richie surfaced to meet his attacker face to face.  
"Hello" the beautiful young woman greeted.   
"Hello.....WHATS THE BIG DEAL TRYING TO DROWN ME???!!"  
"Oh i wasnt,please dont think that mr.Tozier"  
"Richie"  
"Richie"  
He stared at her for a moment and then decided to check out her 'rack'.  
'Good golly miss molly shes a skinny dipper'  
The beautiful young girl was wearing nothing but her smile.  
Richies pants began to bulge from watching the girl.  
Richie wiped his eyes'Get youself together man shes like 20'  
When he removed his hand from his eyes she was gone.  
"Wha....?"  
Suddenly the water began to move in waves.  
Then the waves got more intense and Richie began to go underwater each time a wave hit him.  
Then the water rose up in a whilrpool type fasion and while in the air the water began to shift.  
It shifted into the face of a clowm. 


	2. big bill

IT2:THE CHILDREN'S REVENGE  
Chapter 2  
  
Bill  
  
Audra sat down on the soft,expensive,sofa,her feet proped up on the foot rest made of the same material as the sofa.  
The dark room was lit only by the dim eerie white light of the television.  
The 30 in. screen in front of her displayed events of chaos that were in effect world wide.  
A tornado wiping out half of florida.  
A riot in Las Angeles leaving nearly 400 dead.  
Planes crashing into the twin towers of the world's trade center in New York.  
Choas.  
Havoc.  
Destruction.  
All those words could describe what was going on over the world in just one week.  
Audra lets out a sigh of mournful depresion for those who died.  
She wishes she could hold someone right now.....  
And she could  
If he wasn't working....  
  
Bill Denbrough sits in the swivel computer chair in his office.  
He types frantically on the keybourd,pounding at the keys,desperate to let his thoughts leave his mind and enter the computer's.  
The white glow of the computer washes over his face and reflects off his glasses.  
He grits his teeth from the strain of tyoing so fast,he feels a cramp begin to form in his left hand  
He stops typing for the moment to favor the hand,he gets up off his chair and lays down on the leather couch Audra had gotten him for his office.  
He stares up at the textures of the high ceiling,while rubbing his left hand with the right.  
He lets his eyes go and the sight of the ceiling becomes blurred and appears to stretch.  
He would have fallen asleep if the phone had not rung.  
Bill reached his arm out and fumbled for the black phone.  
Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing  
"I hear you damnit!"  
He moves his arm and grabs hold of the receiver.  
He brings it to his ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Big Bill?"  
"Huh,WHo is this?"  
"Its me Big Bill,Richie"  
"Richie Madason?"  
"NOooo try again buckaru tell ya what i'll give you 3 guesses and the first to will not count!"  
The other person on the line began to sound like a man in a commercial trying to sell something and making it sound better than its worth.  
"Look i dont have time for games!"  
"Awww c'mon you can do it!"  
Now he sort of had a whinney preppy tone to his voice,Bill was getting very annoyed at this time....  
and a little frightened.  
Bill lossened his collar,he found it hard to breathe.  
'This guy is crazy'Bill thought almost outloud.'Trash talking Bastard...!'  
Trashmouth  
"Trashmouth!?Tozier?!"  
"Keerect kiddo but since it was ur first guess it doesnt count!You lose!"  
He now had the voice os an annoying game show host who stays happy whether you win,lose or go plain mad.  
Bill was speachless due to the fact that his head was now spinning.  
he didnt know If Richie was still talking,and knowing Richie he probally was,knowing....Richie?Had he known Richie 10 minutes ago?  
No,certantly not.Certantly not.  
"You there Billy boy?"  
"Yuh yea....Richie....?"  
Bill's head was still in over drive,memories flooded his mind as if the little man in his head who gaurded the dam of memories had fallen asleep and that damn dam broke,letting his old memories flood his mind.  
"Why....why do we remember each other....I mean i know why i remember you.....you just called me......but what....did you read a book of mind or something?"  
Silence on the other end  
Highly rare when Richie'Trashmouth'Tozier was the one on the other end.  
"RICHIE!?"  
"Im here Bill......no...i didnt read your books....."  
"Then how...?"  
"IT's back"  
"No.....We killed IT!I personally ripped IT's heart out Richie!"  
"I think it might be the brother in law"  
"Wha...."  
"What im saying is....yes you killed our IT.....but what if there were others...?"  
"No....not possible.."  
"NO?I seem to remember that It was female.....and had children remember?"  
"Yea so......Ben killed them I think"  
Ben?Shit!havent thought about Haystack in about.....in about 2 years......  
"Maybe he missed one......"  
"Dont shit me Richie how do you know theres another IT?whats ur goddamn proff?!"  
"You want proff?Alright Big Bill,you ready?"  
Bill nodded,realized Richie couldnt see him nod and then said he was ready.  
"1.I remember everything.......or almost everything so fae...but it will come back...it did last time.....the remembering in itself is a good sign..."  
"That all u got Rich?"  
"TWO"Richie brought the words out as if to say'fuck no bill that was just a pregame show,we still got the game itself,not to mention the postgame show'  
"while at a party,a friend was throwing i some how got into her pool.....yes i was drunk but even drunks dont see this stuff...."  
"What did u see?"  
"Nothing at first...I felt..I felt IT Big Bill.It grabbed my leg and pulled me under!I almost drowned.....until It let go...."  
Richie makes his point each time he says 'IT' saying it....making it sound bold and as if 'IT' were someones name.  
Or something  
"It let go and after breathing 30 minutes worth of air in 10 seconds i turned to see me attacker."  
"The eye ball?"  
Richie laughs.  
Bill begins to think his old friend has gone completly mad this time...........  
"You...snickeryou could say that Big Billy....more like TWO Eye Balls" He laughs again.  
"It was a young woman,about 19 or 20 and she was nude......get it?2 eyeballs?"  
Once again this struk him as the funniest think on Earth and he began laughing very loudly.  
"Yea I get it.Continue with your reasons.Why does a nude girl have to be IT?"  
"I dunno maybe cause she vanished and the water turned into Pennywise......I dunno maybe thats not enough..."  
Bill stayed silent for awhile.  
"An-any th-th-thing else?"  
Richie and Bill both noticed Bill's stutter coming back big time.  
"Well after hearing the good ol' stutter of stuttering bill....yea i got another."  
"Yea?Whu-what?"  
"Im wearing glasses"  
"And?"  
"I wear contacts man....but right after that my eyes started to hurt like all fucking hell until i put these damn things on."  
"Ok....I guess your right...what should we do?"  
"Meet up.....ill write Ben and Bev a letter...their married now you know"  
Yea Rich he knows.....  
"I dont have Mikey's phone or address do you?"  
"Yep I know hisd phone number."  
Yea you know his phone number but 20 minutes ago the name Mike Hanlon ment jack shit to you.  
"Great...where should we meet?"  
"You have my address?"  
"Yeap!"  
"Meet at my place...as soon as possible....."  
"Right Big Bill see you soon."  
"Tuh tuh take care Ruh Richie"  
They hung up.  
Bill's head hurt like hell.  
He got up and went down stairs.  
He found his wife sleeping on the sofa,her face platered with dry streeks of tear.  
He moved some hair from her face and kissed her.  
Like kissing sleeping beauty  
He wanted to wake her up......wanted something solid to hold on to so not to think about his conversation with trashmouth.  
No luck she was fast asleep.  
He looked over at the tv which casted an eerie glow around the area of the sofa.  
A female reporter was giving updates on the tragedy that happened is Mississofi.  
a flood....164 killed.  
Bill didnt think to much of it......not till later.  
Much later.  
  
  
  



	3. Mike/victoms of Pennywise

IT2:The Children's Revenge  
Chapter:3  
  
(Note:I have no Prejugdeices and any word that might be a racial sler in any of my stories is purely the character talking and not me,sorry if anything upsets you but please do not take it personal)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MIKE  
  
See MIkey  
See Mikey run  
Run Mikey run  
See Big Birdy  
See Big Birdy chase Mikey  
Chase Birdy chase  
  
Mike Hanlon wakes up as he had most nights since the new string of horrific events took place  
He wook up sweating  
sweating and needing very baddly to breath.  
As if he had asthma  
Had I once known a guy with asthma as a kid?  
He sometimes pondered that after he calmed down abit  
He could never reach an answer though.  
He sat,listening to his own heavy breathing mixed with the rain drumming against his window.  
Hr looked over his shoulder and watched his girlfriend,Silvia,silently sleeping.  
Her breathing was a soft whisper that was inaudible to Mike.  
He reaches for the alarm clock on the night stand and his hand knocked into the mess on the surface of the table.  
A can of shaving cream hit the floor with a loud smack and rolled across the floor until it hit the leg of the bed with a click.  
A small glass,still containing Mike's midnight drink,fell to the floor and shattered.  
The alarm clock fell and hung tightly by its wire,over the edge of the night table.  
Silvia turned in her sleep.  
Mike Reached for the alarm clock and turned it to face him.  
He let out a disappointed sigh.  
He wished it were 4 maybe 5 but it was 3:34.  
Which means he woke up at about 3:30.  
Just like ever other time he had this dream  
The dream with the bird  
The bird that just before he consumes Mike.....changes into a giant clown  
The clown is always as clear as the bird.  
A very sharp image.  
Painted face,pale white.  
The wide painted smile was crimsom.  
Blood red.  
The eyes of the clown would flicker from color to color at times they were a dull blue but....  
The instant the clown's large,sharp teeth cut thru Mike's torso they would change  
They would glow with a silver color,They reminded Mike of Silver Dollars being caugt in the light of the sun.  
And after the clown ate him he would always rub his stomach.  
He would rub it and pat his head then proclaim.  
"Niggers always taste better that 4 eyes but stutters and cunts taste the best!"  
The he would grin.  
A wide haunting grin that made the red painted smile grow large as if it too were hungery.  
Then the clown would say.  
"Have a good float Mikey,have a good float."  
Then it would be 3:30.  
And Mike would wake up with a shortage of breath and think:  
"Had I once known a guy with asthma as a kid?"  
Mike pressed his index finger on his right temple.  
He tried to think clearly.  
He was in Florida.  
He had moved out of Derry shortly after.....shortly after...after what?  
The phone rang.  
Mike wasnt going to answer.  
Until He was told to by the inner him  
The inner him that always knew the best thing to do.  
The inner him that was always right.  
He stood up,careful not to step on the glass.  
His feet made small splashing sounds as he steeped into the liquid that was running along the nicely polished hardwood floor.  
He grabbed the phone on the 4th ring and took a short glance at Silvia.  
Still asleep.  
"Hello and do you know what time it is?"  
"I dont even know what time it is here Mikey"  
"Who is this?"  
"Its Bill....do you remember?"  
Do you remember?  
The question hung in the air and then Mike did.  
He did Remember.  
Bill tasted better than Niggers and 4 eyes.  
"Stu....Big Bill?"  
Bill grinned but of course Mike couldnt see that.  
But had he felt it?  
He thinks maybe he had.  
"Yea its muh muh me"  
"No need for a stuttering example"Mike laughed  
"Cant heh-heh help it"  
"Why not?"  
"Because....Eh Eh ITs back"  
"IT?"  
What could that possibly mea......oh no....NO  
"Bill we.....You Killed It remember?"  
"We beleive it might be It's childrem....remember....ITs a she"  
Children......?  
Didnt bob....brent....brad....BEN killed all them?  
"Didnt Ben kill them?"  
"We thought so....."  
"No Bill you have to be wrong!"  
"We are going to meet at my place....please come...theres so much wrong this time....its worse"  
"NO shit its worse its always worse"  
"Just come ok?Just be here we have to be there.....for each other.like always."  
Mike stole another glance at his love and wondered if he made love to her right now would she wake up?  
"Like always Big Bill ill see you tomorrow."  
"Ill see you tomorrow,do you have my address?"  
"No but im sure Ill remember."  
"Right....we always do"  
They said goodbye and hung up.  
Mike walked over to the bed and....  
C-R-U-N-C-H  
A blinding flash of white pain ran of his left leg as he steped on a shard of glass.  
"MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE SON OF A BITCH!!!!"  
He grabbed his foot and sat on the bed hard,making Silvia bounce twice.  
The shard was big and Mike picked it out.  
The blood ran down his foot and unto the pant leg of his panjama bottoms which his leg was propped on.  
He went into the bathroom,bandaged his foot,cleaned the mess and was about to lay down when he decided to check the blood stain on his right pant leg.  
He looked down and for a second didnt see it but then.....then it was clear.  
In large blood red,real blood red,drippy letters he read:  
  
IT  
  
Mike knew then that it was all true but a sick thought crossed his mind as he settled back into bed.  
"Im no where near Derry"  
He lay in bed and rolled over pondering that thought just as he heard a voice.  
"You say something Mike?"  
She had finally waken up.  
  
  
Derry  
  
After the Terrible tradgedy that occured in Derry two years before,The city council had to decide on wheter or not to rebuild the city.  
By this time everyone in Derry had moved out.  
No one wanted to live there any longer so the council decided that rebuilding a city that noome wanted to be in was a major mistake.  
And a waste of money.  
So the city council took a month to record all happening in Derry,Had Derry fixed up enough so that it was no longer one big Hazard and left.  
Derry is now mostly dirt.  
Most of the concrete was removed and just about all of the buildings too.  
All of the debris were cleaned away.  
Case closed.  
For Derry's former city council anyway.  
Derry was now going to be a large trash bin.  
Any city in Maine would be able to dump there trash in Derry  
The largest dumpster.  
What about the sewers?  
A construction worker had asked Al Warner of the city council  
Yes what about the sewers?  
Leave them be was his reply  
Why?Did Al personally enjoy sewers?  
Or was he told to say that?  
Perhaps by his inner him.  
So the sewers of Derry were left the way they were.  
Which wasnt tip top condition.  
The Barrens had been baddly bruised by the events but were really the only thing in Derry,Besides the sewers,that wasa untouched by construction,or deconstruction and looked fairly much the way it always did.  
  
"You sure its ok in here Gloria?"  
Gloria Harrison looked back at her friend,Kevin Meterson.  
"Yes"She said bluntly"Now stop being a baby."  
Kevin was a pretty chunky kid and not very popular.  
He had just moved to a town near Derry and his only friend was Gloria,whom he thinks only likes him because he does what she wants him to.  
Today,Gloria wanted to ride bikes.  
She just left out the part about going to Derry and going into the large grassy area that was there.  
Gloria had seen this while being driven home by her dad,who is divorced from her mother who has costody of her.  
Gloria's dad has weekends with her.  
Gloria loves her dad but hates when he drinks and neither does her mother.  
Hence the divorce.  
He never drank on the weekends,that was his time with his botton.  
He will drink every weekend from here on though  
Until his car accident in 3 months.  
He will drink himself silly.  
seven days a week.  
Gloria had seen the Very leafy area on her way home and then and there decided it was a great place to play.  
The next day she dragged Kevin with her since they had no school.  
And here they were.  
Crawling,nearly rolling down a steep hill filled with trigs and other object jutting out from the ground.  
They reached the end of the hill and staggered onto their feet.  
Gloria looked around and saw the sunlight peek thru the tress.  
A word came to her mind and she whispered it under her breathe for no reason.  
"Barrens"  
"You say something Gloria?"  
"No...C'mon Kev lets go check this place out!"  
And they did,for an hour they climbed high trees,hid in the grassey areas,and ran around wildly just for fun.  
Then they came across a white object leaning on a tree.  
Gloria noticed it first and shouted to Kevin to come with her.  
As they got closer it was clear that it was a refridgerater.  
Gloria got to it first.  
In the center of it,in black marker it read:  
  
Paterick H.  
  
Gloria guessed that this Paterick H. person had written his name on the thing as if to claim ownership.  
Gloria was ready to trespass.  
Kevin was beside her now and Gloria's hand grabbed the edge of the door.  
The door handle had been torn off.  
She tugged and it poped open.  
Kevin said"" maybe we shouldnt....."  
"Shouldent what?Open the 'fridge?opps too late."  
She peered inside.  
There were tan streaks on the back wall that looked like something might have been written there at some point but faded away.  
Kevin looked in too,but his eyes didnt meet the back,they were looking at the floor of the refridgerator.  
Kevin turned away and threw up.  
"EWW sick Kev thats disgusting"  
"look"She said,his voice was a choking whisper as he pointed to the floor of the fridge.  
Gloria looked down and her eyes widened as she saw the dead animals.  
A bird,A cat,and a poor little puppy.  
Their eyes were bulging and their bodies rotting fast.  
The smell was poignant and awful.  
Gloria was about to close the door when she heard a bark.  
she looked around to look for the dog.  
She heard it again and knew then where it came from.  
she looked down at the fridge and saw that the puppy had gotten on his feet.  
His eye still bulged the other,popped, was oozing a dark liquid that had dried on the puppies light fur.  
Most of the fur had shedded and the puppy's body was thin and there was a hole in its left side.  
Maggots crawled in and out of the dark hole.  
Gloria let out a choked gasp and staggered back.  
Then the cat got up.  
Its black fur was almost all gone and its huge yellow eyes shimmered in the nearly blocked sunlight.  
"No...."  
Kevin got up and saw why she was backing up.  
He screamed and fell back.  
The bird had gotten up now too.  
Its swollen eyes,also shining bright.  
Kevin crawled over to Gloria and stummled to his feet.  
He had only stood for a second when the bird flew out from its grave and slammed its self hard into kevin's eye.  
Kevin felt his eye cave in and fall back in its socket.  
He screamed a high pitched yell as blood ozzed out from the hole.  
The bird fluttered its dead wings and pulled itself from Kevin's socket.  
It had parts of Kevin in its beak and choped on it eagerly.  
Gloria shrieked from the sight.  
She was about to ask Kevin if he was alright when she realized 'Hell no hes not alright hes missing an eyes and im next if i cant get away NOW!"  
Kevin Meterson,12 years old, slumped to his knees.  
He held his hands to his eye,or where his eye used to be.  
Blood seeped thru the cracks of his fingers and splashed to the dirt ground.  
The groud slowly absorbed his blood as if it were drinking it.  
Then vines pushed themselves up from the Earth and pulled Kevin under.  
Kevin screamed until his mouth was filled with dirt.  
Even then Gloria could hear his muffled screams of horror and pain.  
But after seeing the vines pop out,she couldnt look back.  
She held her head down and ran.  
Ran for her life as the tears of fear ran down her face.  
She bumbed into something and bounced back on her butt.  
She looked up and saw a clown.  
The clown had a jolly smile on his lips.  
But the painted red lips showed a large frown.  
A blue tear was pained under his left eye,but both eyes sparkled with joy.  
They reminded her of silver coins.  
His silver clown costume had orange pompom buttons and large clowny shoes.  
She was about to warn him about the rampaging dead animals when she saw the dead bird land obediently on his shoulder.  
The puppy stood beside his master and sat down like a perfectly trained gaurd dog.  
The Cat appeared suddely on the clown's other shoulder and laid down there.  
Gloria cried as she realized she was alone.  
Completly alone with evil  
With IT  
And suddely she thought of his name as IT  
then Pennywise.  
After a second she couldnt distinguish between the two words as if they both sounded the same and had the same meaning.  
She noticed the clown was holding baloons.  
Blue,red and yellow ones.  
In black each one said:  
  
Kevin floats  
  
And in white under it is says:  
  
And you float too  
  
Gloria's tears were hot and they streaked her face as they rolled down.  
"Why are you crying Gloria?"  
How did the clown know my name?  
Why are dead animal coming to life?  
Why did i ever come here???  
"Because(sob)Because your going to kill me"  
She cried a fresh batch of tears after telling the clown the awful truth.  
"AWWW now who told you that?"  
"Huh.....but....your bird...he...he killed my friend and..."  
"Who?Stan?Stan would never kill anyone wouldja Stan the man?  
He scratched the bird's dead head with his index finger of his free hand.  
"No really!Come see!"  
Then she remembered that Kevin was no longer there.  
He was Eaten by the barrens.  
"My name is Bob gray but you can call me Pennywise.Everyone calls me that."  
The clown said in a goofy voice.  
Gloria wiped her eyes.  
"Hey Gloria would you like a baloon?"  
"No...I should get home"  
"But the they float!They all float Gloria!"  
He started to sound angry.  
"Please-"  
He cut her off  
"They all float!Kevin Floats too and so does the jew and the pansey!They all float and soon you will float too Gloria!Soon you will float too"  
As if summoned,his three pets attacked.  
The bird whizzed past Gloria's cheek,slicing it open with its beak.  
Gloria felt her blood run from her body.  
The dog ran up to her and began to claw at her.  
His claws were surprizingly sharp.  
The puppy cut threw her shirt and cut deep into her developing breasts.  
He cut her stomach open and Gloria shriked in pain and cried hard and long.  
The cat ran up and bit her neck,tearing thru it and the blood gushed out in a waterfall.  
Thats when Gloria blacked out.  
seconds later Gloria died.  
Gloria's dad,Bart,received the news about his daughter 3 days later.  
He cried for hours  
stayed sober until after the funeral a week later and then went downhill,drinking everyday.  
He lost his job and his new girlfriend.  
The younger woman he always dreamed of.  
But he didnt love her like he loved his ex-wife,Mary,No....no woman could replace Mary.  
And as he was drunk and driving home from the bar,spending almost all he left on booze,he told her he loved her.  
Over and over and over and...  
BEEP BEEP  
The truck swerved to dodge Bart as he accidently left his lane,but it was too late.  
Bart crashed into the front of the Truck and his head smashed into the windsheild.  
If he were wearing a seat belt he might not have died.  
But he wasnt.  
His head went thru the windsheild and his neck landed on a jagged shard of glass.  
His last words were:"I love you Mar-"  
Mary heard about this the next day and cried herself to sleep.  
She loved her drunk of an ex-husband and she loved their little girl.  
she had planned on taking him back sometime in the furture.  
she wanted so baddly for them all to be together.  
Now they were both gone.  
She woke up at 3:30,tears running down her face.  
she went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.  
Black streaks ran down her face from crying and her hair was a brown mess.  
She opened the cabinent under the sink.  
She took out a few things.  
And a cup.  
She was thristy.  
And Draino mixed with Mr.Clean sounded good right about now.  
She mixed the two together and stared at the liquid.  
She almost DIDNT.....but she did.  
She gulped it down.  
Then she took another glass of each with out mixing.  
Tasted awful.  
And the after taste was worse.  
she felt tired and went back to bed.  
She plopped down on her queen sized bed.  
She thought of the first time she and Bart made love.  
She thought of their first year with Gloria.  
She thought of death  
And died.  
  
  
  
  



	4. clown sightings

IT2:The Children's Revenge  
chpter 4  
  
"I saw the planes poking out of the towers and (sob)and i saw the towers start to crumble......"  
A microphone is held steadily in front of the woman's face as she states what she saw on september 11th,when the twin towers fell down.  
"My thoughts were that I was hoping that everyone would get out ok........then i saw her....."  
"Saw who"The reporter questions.  
"The.....the clown..."  
"A clown?I never saw a clown in any of the footage"  
"Yes there was a clown there....a lady clown.She had a pink hat on with a flower poking out of it......letters were on the top hat that said:  
"I Love (heart) Derry"  
"And what was this clown doing?"  
"She was just standing there....she was right next to the tower as it fell.....people were scrambling past her....people could barely walk but she didnt lend a hand of helping....she just stood there.....holing her blue balloons"  
"Thank you miss that wil-"  
"And you know what else.....I think the balloons had letters too.....I think they read:"Come visit the Twin Towers of New York!ITS A BLAST!"  
"Thank you that will be all"  
  
Jen Dover of New York wasnt the only one to see a clown there.  
Dave Cadenca thought he saw one in the building.  
He was choking on smoke and hardly able to run anymore when he saw a clown.  
A female clown with a pink top hat.  
A sunflower jutted up from the hat and the words:"I Love (heart) Derry" were printed on the hat  
Her outfit was baggy and blood red.  
The yellow pompom buttons matched her comically large yellow shoes.  
Her face was pale white and her painted smile was yellow.  
And if Dave remembers right...her real lips were pulled in a tight smile as well.  
She held a bunch of red ballons.  
Each one,Dave remembers,said:"The win towers are crashing down,crashing down,crashing down.  
Blue music notes were printing around the balloons quote.  
The notes seemed to jump out to Dave and dance around the saying in a mocking matter.  
Dave fainted while watching the clown and a co-worker pulled him out.  
Dave later asked the co-worker if he saw the clown.  
He had not.  
  
Someone else had seen a clown that day,13 year old Amanda Gropers.  
She was holding on to her parents as they watched the towers....  
The towers that had been there their whole lives.  
Crash down into a blackening dust.  
She was holding her fathers leg when she turned away from the horrific scene.  
When she did she saw a clown was about 5 feet away from her and her parents.  
The difference between her clown and the clowns of Jen Dover and Dave Casenca is her's was male.  
His bald,white head had two tuffs of bright orange hair sticking out of the sides.  
His silver costume glisened in the light like aluminum.  
He held multi colored balloons in both hands.  
The ones in his right hand stated  
"My mummys dead my mummys dead"  
While the left said:  
"But that doesnt mean ITs over"  
Then the clown vanished with a popping sound that sounded like a cork being pulled from a fresh bottle.  
  
In las Angeles A riot had errupted two days before the twin towers had fallen.  
The riot,to bystanders,had no meaning because they had no idea what the riot was about.  
Its also possible....  
that neither did the rioters.  
It started off as just fists.  
A broken nose here a bloody eye there.  
All in the streets of L.A.  
Then someone had brought out a gun....  
And suddenly it was full of guns.  
BANG  
Dead  
BANG  
Dead.  
For hours this went on and bystanders along with rioters died again and again.  
til someone set of the bomb  
then BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM  
they all died.  
Such stupidity was not counted on.  
No one even knows what the riot was about and 400 are dead because of it.  
It doesnt make sence.  
And why was a clown in on it?  
A surviving bystander had a video camera and had taped some of it then ran away before the riot was even half over.  
He left soon after the shooting began.  
He hadnt seen a clown but when he played his tape back.....  
A clown was clearly seen starting off the gun fight.  
The tape was in black and white so you could not seen many features but it was clearly a clown.  
  
In Florida a Tornado had wiped out half of the city of Orlando.  
Mike Hanlon,perhaps unluckily for him,Did not live in Orlando.  
The tornado was one of the worst Orlando had ever seen.  
All of the amusment park rides went up inside it and span around in a deadly whilwind.  
People died,building and attractions destroyed.  
And a clown,Practically in the eye of the storm.  
He stood next to it the whole time,walking with it as it took its deadly run thru Orlando.  
The clown held a batch of balloons.  
The balloons did not flutter in the wind. 


	5. The meeting

IT2:The Children's Revenge  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Ben and Beverly were the first to arrive at Bill's house.  
Bill had not set a date but they had all came within the same hour of the same day.  
Mike was next to come and Richie was fashionally last.  
Audra had gone to a friend's house for the afternoon so Bill and the gang had alot of time to put their heads together.  
Bill gave a hearty smile to Ben and Beverly as they entered his home.  
He gave them but a warm welcome although Ben did not get a kiss on the cheek like Bev did.  
Ben didnt even notice it.  
They sat down and had tea and talked about old times and catching up on the new  
But completly avoiding the subject at hand.  
At least for now.  
"Hows the writing business going Bill?"  
"Fine fine.Keeping the ratings up.People have written comments on how my writting has changed since....well since you know....the last time we were together.."  
They stayed silent for a moment.  
That was the first time anything regrading It was mentioned.  
"So hows married life treating you two?"Bill asked breaking the silence and changing the subject all in one sentence  
Killing two birds with one stone  
Beverly smiled and so did Ben.  
"Much better than my last try"Bev said taking Ben's hand into hers"Much better"  
Bill smiled and nodded.  
It wasnt a false smile  
Or nod for that matter  
But?  
But he did still have the slightest of crushes on Bev.  
But he loved his wife just as Ben loved his and was not going to interfer with anything.  
Soon Mike was at the door.  
Bill greeted him and he walked into the living room and got a great big greeting from the married couple.  
Mike sat and smiled and joined in on the conversation.  
He told them of his move to Califonia,He told them about his new job as a Police Detective down there,He told them about Silvia,and he almost told him about his dream and his pants but he figured it was too soon.  
When he had awoken that morning,the first thing he thought was  
Pennywise  
and he knew that his 3:30 am dream was of Pennywise.  
Richie came near the end of the hour carrying a bottle of Whiskey.  
After a few drinks and some more talking a sort of chill ran thru them all that told them it was time to talk about the pressing matter at hand.  
It was time to talk about IT.  
Richie went first,He told them about being pulled under by the nude girl.  
Bev almost snickered but Richie had said it was It before should could and she,instead coughed a chokinh cough.  
After settling her down,Richie continued with the scene of the water shifting and becoming the face of Pennywise.  
Bill had no It stories to tell so Mike was next.  
He told them about the dream and how it always ended at 3:30.  
He told them about the pant leg,then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a striped blue peice of cloth.  
The cloth had two large stains of dry blood on it.  
The two blood blotches clearly said:  
  
IT  
  
He set down on the coffee table.  
They all stared at it,transfixed,for a moment.  
The Ben and Beverly had their turn.  
It had happen on the way to Bill's.  
Bev was driving when suddenly they came accross the barrens....  
Only they werent in Derry.  
They pulled over and sure enough it looked 100% like the Barrens.  
It was the Barrens.  
"It even had the white fence at the top of the embarkment" Ben stated.  
They went down the same steep slope they had gone down so many times as kids.  
They wandered around for awhile when they came accross an egg.  
It was a large,brown egg and it had a balloon tied around its middle.  
The red balloon bobbed around in the wind and in blue letters it said.  
"Hey Fat Boy you missssed me"  
"We got the hell out of there after that."Bev said.  
"So its settle.Ben,you must of missed one"Bill says.  
"Maybe not just one...."Richie chims in.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well our It stayed pretty much in Derry,Sure It sent its influence to other places at times....but I cant recall IOt ever killed a mass of people in any place but good old Derry."  
"Whats your point?  
"Havent you seen the news man?over a thousand people had died in just one week!All over the globe!Sure it could be a coinincdinky but My money is betting on the It siblings."  
"Its possible..."  
"Its gonna be hell this time,missing Stan AND Eddie"Bill said thoughfully.  
"Sure is"Mike agreed.  
"I think maybe our first move should be to go into the sewers and into ITs lair."  
"WHAT?!WHY?!"Richie yelped.  
"Because there might be a clue...."  
"We arent Scooby Doo Big Bill!IT isnt a guy in a mask we could get killed!"  
"Wuh wuh always nuh nuh knew that Ruh Ruh Richie"  
"Bill your stutter is back?"Bev asks in a comforting voice.  
"It flickers on and off"Bill says in a kind of ashamed voice.  
"So were going to go to Derry,Into the barrens,which by the way are probally torn down and into the sewer which isalso probally gone.In fact when he left the last time it was already almost gone!"Richie states.  
"No...I think it will be there....Think about it,The sewers under Derry had always needed a little look at but It had kept people away and I bet the Kids of It kept them away too"  
"Ok next thing"Richie adds"Ok sure we were destined to fight IT I can buy that.But what if we arent the "choosen ones" for this oh wise Yoda?"  
"Then the ones who are will know in due time"Bill says  
"Bill,Damn it,It was here since time began....Mike and I both saw that Right Mikey?(he nods)Were we born when time began Bill?Nopez my friend so who says the new batch of heroes are born yet either?"  
"I cant know that Richie"  
"Thats right thats so damn right Bill.You cant know if we can beat them.You cant know who can or even if they will born this century.So riddle me this Big Bill why are we getting involved?"  
Bill stays silent for awhile.  
Then he breaks it with a thoughtful tone to his voice.  
"Because its the right thing to do."  
"Well so is putting the seat down after every wiz but you dont see me doing that do you?"  
"Do it for Eddie and Stan"  
"I didnt say i wasnt doing it I just wanted you all to know we are all Mental patients thats all"  
And so the plan was set.  
Bill left a note for Audra,Telling her that he had to go to a writting convention or some lie that he couldnt remember and the gang set off for Derry. 


	6. Down into the sewers

IT2:The Children's Revenge  
Chapter 6  
  
A female clown stands on the corner of Baltmyer St.  
She has on a pink top hat with a sunflower jutting out over the rim.  
A sign is printed on the hat  
The sign states:"I love (heart) Derry"  
The clown's face is painted pale white with blue around the eyes.  
Her eye lashes are large and grow out far from her face.  
Her nose is large,round and red.  
Her real lips show no emotion,along with her eyes,but her painted mouth is yellow and is portrayed as a large jolly smile.  
Her costume is a deep red,the color of blood.  
Her bottons are yellow pompoms,3 in all.  
Her feet are covered by large clowny yellow shoes.  
In her right hand she is holding a batch of ballons.  
Green,blue,yellow,red,and purple.  
Small children,being led by their parents,scream and cry as they walk by her.  
slightly bigger kids beg their parents if they can ask for a balloon.  
But the parents see no clown.  
Billy Knowls,age 6,had wandered away from his father.  
And came accross Baltmyer St.  
He ran up to the friendly looking,to him anyway,clown and waved to her.  
The clown smiled friendly at the small boy.  
"Hello"She said in a giddy but clowny voice."Im Penny whats your name?"  
"My name Billy!"Billy said with glee.  
"Well Billy would you like a balloon?"  
"I sure would but i better go ask daddy,Ill be right back"  
The clown's left arm jutted out and grabbed the young boy's wrist,hard.  
"But these balloons are speacial Billy!Your daddy wont see that.They float Billy!Do you want to float?Dont worry you will!"  
Billy screamed and his father,who was looking for him and approaching the streeet,heard his cry.  
Mr. Knowls saw his son struggling and saw that something was wrong with his arm but he couldnt see what.  
He ran up the street where his young son was crying and called his name.  
Billy turned to his father and cryed for him.  
Penny saw the man coming,grinned,and became real to him.  
But not as a clown.  
IT saw his fears and knew just how to get to him.  
Penny became a large,hairy,brown spider.  
Billy seemed to his father to be caught in the webbing of this large spider.  
Its large black eyes reflcted his son's horror in them.  
Glen Knawls almost ran away.  
But he remembered Billy and could not .  
He ran to his son and struggled to rip the imaginary webbing away.  
To Billy it looked like his daddy was tearing at the red sleeve of Penny the clown.  
Penny became bored with this and decided that the Knawls would have to die.  
A large,pointed tooth like thing flew out of the spider's mouth.  
It impaled Glen thru the chest.  
Billy saw nothing but his father slump down to the ground,holding his chest,near his heart.  
Penny the clown twisted and pulled on Billy's arm.  
It came off as easy as a twig.  
The blood ran from both ends and Billy cried louder.  
If his father were alive he would of seen the webbing twist and pull of his son's arm.  
Billy died of lack of blood.  
They were found within 5 minutes.  
Dead of a heart attack and blood lose.  
  
  
The first class plane ride was peaceful and the "losers club" took advantage of that and slept thru most of the ride.  
They touched down in Maine in a city next to Derry.  
They rented a Station wagon and drove the few miles to Derry.  
All they could see was dirt and some streets and buildings that had not been torn away.  
They stepped over the yellow caution ribbon that surrounded the city of Derry.  
They walked until they could see the barrens.  
It wasnt hard since there were no Buildings to block their view.  
They looked down the steep hill of the barrens.  
It looked different from the one Ben and Bev had seen on the way to Bill's house because these barrens was a little broken down from the last incident with IT.  
Bill was the first to step onto the dirt hill of the embarkment.  
He slid down a few inches but caught his balance and was soon joined by Mike,Bev,Ben then Richie.   
They slid and tumbbled down the hill until they reached the bottom.  
Ben remembered falling down the hill as a fat boy when Henry Bowers had began carving his name into his gut.  
Ben rubbed his stomach and could feel the small bump of the scar "H" Henry had carved into him.  
When he rubbed alittle more he could the scar of the slash the werewolf,IT,had given him.  
God that had been alot of blood.  
That was the day he had first seen Beverly's small,developing breasts.  
He thought he would never forget it and now it was hard to tell if he had or not.  
The gang walked until they came accross their entrance to the sewer.  
The Morlock holes.  
The cover was removed and Bill was the first to go down.  
He almost expected extra weight.  
But then remembered Eddie was dead and the heaviness of saddness weighed on him instead.  
So it kinda was like Eddie was weighing him down like he did the last two times they had to go down into the sewers.  
Ben followed then Richie,then Bev then Mike.  
The water was not as deep as it was the last time.  
Their shins were soaked but that was all.  
Bill remembers something that he should of asked before hand.  
"Does anybody have any matches?"  
Beverly opened her pocket and produced 6 packs"I was prepared" she smiled.  
Richie took out 3.  
Bill nodded and took one of Bev's pack  
The walked until the light from the entrance and light from cracks in the ceiling were all gone.  
They could no longer see each other when Bill lit the first match.  
The others stared at it and he could see their faces,the shadows playing of the lines of aging.  
They suddenly looked out to him.  
Too old to be late 30's early 40 year olds.  
They were all transfixed on the light of the match for awhile until Bill nodded his head and they began their way to It's lair.  
They had light but without Eddie to navigate it was almost hopeless.  
Bill hoped that the combinded memories of the remaining 5 members of the loser's club could match Eddie's compass brain  
In the end all they could really do was hope. 


	7. journy thru the sewer of memories

IT2:The Children's Revenge  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
The smell in the sewer was musky.  
After the musky smell it smelled of sewage and after that it smelled like death.  
That rotten acheint odor they had smelled years ago.  
They made their way thru the sewers,they didnt need as much matches this time since cracks in the Earth above them made beams of sunlight peek thru.  
It wasnt much but enough reason to save matches for more needful times.  
They came to the end of a tunnel.  
Bill remembered that there was a big drop here.  
Then he remembered alot.  
He remembered finding Audra's purse just outside the sewer entrance.  
The Morlock tunnels.  
He remembered Henry Bowers chasing them down here as children  
He remembered Henry Bowers and his gang's screams of horror as It came before them.  
He missed the drop and fell hard on his knees and elbows.  
"Are you alright Bill"He heard Bev call.  
He stood up and wiped mud and water off of him.  
At least he hoped it was mud and water.  
"Yes im ok....watch your step on that one."  
"Right"  
The others jumped down with out trouble.  
Bill lit a match and they dragged on.  
Beverly remembered the first time they jorneyed thru the sewers.  
It wasnt just the sewer walk that was scary.  
Before she even met her friends after lunch that day she had already been scared shitless.  
Her father had chased her accross town,possessed no doubt by IT.  
He screamed and yelled at her.  
She thought she would never be so scared again in her life.  
She was wrong.  
After the first brush with IT,she went home.  
She hesitated but went home.  
She expected to be smacked to a bleeding pulp by her father but when she walked in he didnt do a thing.  
He hadnt remembered what happen that afternoon.  
And soon neither would she.  
Richie began to remember some of the last bits for him.  
He had remembered most of it but was missing only a few key points.  
Like the first time he came accross IT.  
He was sitting in the park by the Large plastic Paul Buonon Statue.  
He remembered how it had been like a large figurine.  
He had been chased thru the toy department by Henry and his toadies.  
After ditching the team of dickheads he had been tired and didnt feel like setting out for home just yet.  
He sat on the park bench near the statue of ol' Paul and dozed off.  
He came too as he felt the force of wind press against his face as if some one had swung a large metallic baseball bat as hard as they could right in front of his face.  
When Richie opened his eyes he expected to see Henry standing before him.  
He still doesnt know which would of been better.  
The angry face of Paul Bounon was nearly nose to nose with his small pale face.  
Paul's eyes had gone bloodshot and he looked very much alive.  
The axe that was once slung over his shoulder was then under his hand and good ol' jolly Paul was leaning on it.  
But not for long.  
Paul picked up the axe ,that Richie probally could not even move using all his might,and prepared to slice Richie in two.  
Richie decided that wouldnt be very chuckalious and dodged the heavy blade of the axe as it cut thru the air and spilnterred the bench in two.  
Richie remembered scrammbling over the ground,avoiding the axe over and over again.  
Richie shuddered from the thought and Ben saw him shudder.  
Ben had discovered something.  
He felt something was missing besides Eddie and Stan.  
Feelings were missing that were there the last.  
Deja Vu was gone.  
The first and second times down into the sewers were almost parallel to eachother.  
Only minor differences had separated the first two as equal.  
One they were older the second time.  
Two they were missing Stan and Mike.  
And three .....Ben couldnt come up with a third.  
But Eddie and his splinted arm was not there.  
That had really tied both occasions together for Ben the last time.  
The fact that Eddie's arm was broken,the same arm mind you,on both occasions had tied them together.  
Then a thought,a memory ran barefooted thru his mind.  
He remembered how Eddie had died.  
His arm was gnawed off by their friendly neighborhood Spider thing.  
But Ben could not recall which arm,he suspected it was not the broken one.  
Suddenly one spoke up.  
It was Richie.  
"I dont think its us man.We were It no.1's killers.We're done,out of the picture,history,last year's fad."  
"Richie-"Bev had started.  
"No Bev I dont wanna hear anymore Its just wrong.Eddie is gone.Stan is gone.LAst time there were signs that we were the choosen bastards.Well Bill where are our signs now?!I see none!"  
Just then Richie foot struck something in the water.  
He felt it slide forward an inch or two then he bent dowm,struck his hand into the murky browmn substance that might be water,might be shit,amd fummbled for the unknown object.  
He was just about to give up since he was sick to his stomach from his face being so close to the foul smelling "water" and hated,was totally disgusted by the feel of it on his hands when the small thing struck his pinky.  
He grasped it and pulled it out.  
At first the thick,dark,liquid hid the object from being identified.  
Then Richie had wiped some o it off.  
Bill lit another match and brought it close to Richie's hand.  
Richie could feel the warmth against his skin and it felt good to him.  
They all gathered around Richie to discover what the object was.  
Bill gasped as he discovered what it was.  
Richie let out a somewhat disappointed,somewhat aggrivated,somewhat scared groan as he too found out what he fished out from the turd waters.  
Then Mike,Bev and Ben too found it out.  
What Richie had in his shit encrusted hand was an asthmna inhalor.  
Richie wanted a sign and he had gotten it.  
And if that wasnt enough for ol' Trashmouth another object came sailing down from the blackness and ploped on his head.  
Dirty water dripped down his cheek as he slipped the thing of his head.  
His hair was now wet,matted and dirty.  
Richie adjusted his glasses and saw what he had in his hand was a book.  
Bill brought the near dead match in close and they could all see the tital.  
  
"The World of Birds"  
  
The match went out and darkness consumed them once again. 


	8. Dead man walking

IT2:The Children's Revenge   
Chapter 8   
  
  
The darkness held them tightly.  
The five of them stood,motionless,in the thick darkness.  
They now had reasonable proof that they WERE the choosen few to deafet the new It  
(Its?)  
OR reasonable proff that the new IT(ITS)wanted to lure them into their cavern.  
To IT's lair.  
They had been there before,twice.  
Except Mike,he had only been their once.  
That might have been a good thing.  
The asthma aspirator and the Bird book were both symbols of Their dead friends.  
They had remembered that Eddie had asthma.  
Mike's eyes lit up when he remembered that,the answer to his 3:30am dream.  
They also knew Stan loved bird watching.  
These were signs that they were meant to be here.  
To either kill the new IT...  
(ITs)  
Or die.  
Richie grasped both of the dirty objects in his crusted hands.  
He felt a certain power within them.  
He,who beleived least that they were choosen,now believed it the most.  
Bill shocked himself back to reality.  
He was reliving the time they had visited Eddie in the hospital and his mother had chased them away.  
Eddie had had a cast on when they did the ritual of Chud.  
Bill had been in the choking smoke when he woke up.  
He struck another match and the field of light caught all their empty expressions.  
They were all in their minds right now.  
Mike was reliving the time he had first met his best friends.  
When Bowers and his gang of misfits had chased him.  
They had helped him.  
Put themselves on the line for him.  
He loved them for it.Always did even when he couldnt remember.  
That had started the great rock fight.  
And they had won.  
Bowers had been bleeding.  
IT was GREAT!  
He came to and gazed into the light.  
Beverly was remembering the time they had gone to the laundrymat to wash the bloody rags they had used to wash the blood bathed bathroom walls.  
They knew her parents would not be able to see the blood.  
BUT SHE would have.  
And that was enough for her friends.  
God she loved them  
All of them  
The blazing light in front of her eyes forced her back to realality,she looked across at her husband who was still not here yet.  
Ben was remembering the greatest marvel of his young life.  
Before IT anyway.  
The liberary.  
'would the troll be bested or would he be fed?'  
He had loved that place and spent many good times there.  
He remembered his glass corridor that connected the adult section to the children section.  
He had used that design on some of his own plans.He remembered the time he met Bill and Eddie.  
How he hid from Henry and when he came around Eddie was bleeding and baddly needing his medication.  
He had stayed,right in plain sight,as Bill left to get the stuff.  
He was willing then and he was willing now.  
Man he loved these guys.  
He came too and saw the flickering light in his beautiful wife's eyes.  
She smiled,he smiled.  
The light went out and the darkness had once again taken them in.  
Richie came to as it went out.  
He had been thinking about the time at the movies.  
Chuckalious times he thought.  
Then blackness overwhelmed him again.  
  
Eddie looked at Stan.  
They floated in a seemingly endless pool of blue energy.  
Where are we?I dont know Eds but i sence something.Me too what could it be?Its them.  
Them?Yes,our friends.No.....Im not sencing them,what I sence is evil.Evil...Eddie where are we?  
I dont know Stan....I just dont know.  
  
Audra sat in the chair in her dinning room.  
She had read the crumpled note in her hand about 6 times.  
She was crying,she remembered Derry as she read the note.  
The thing she had seen in the depths of that horrid town......She began to see the thing's face in her thoughts again.  
And it scared her.  
She looked over the note again.  
  
Sorry Hon,I just remembered I have an important publisher's meeting over in PA.  
Ill be back tomorrow or maybe the next day.  
Ill call when I get a chance.  
Love ya babe  
Bill  
  
Audra had seen right thru it,she thought at first it might of been another woman.  
That thought didnt last long.  
She then recalled a time when Bill had gotten a phone call and acting strange afterwards.  
Then left for.....left for....Derry.  
Thats when the memories came flooding back.  
Audra curled her self in a ball,Bill's note a crumpled ball in her hand,and cried while she rocked back and forth on the chair.  
  
Silvia did not like the way Mike had left that morning.  
She noticed that he was tensed and tried to make him feel better with a little loving.  
Mike did not respone to her requests for love  
He kissed her on the cheek,telling her that he had to go meet some people on a very serious case and was gone.  
Silvia thought that was wrong.....her father had always responded to her mother's calls for love.  
Thats why she was number 10 of 12 children.  
The way Mike had acted did not sit right with her.  
  
There is nothing seen but blackness.  
It could be the sewers underneth Derry,but its not.  
It's a Hellbound Blackness.  
a lone figure,frozen in place,floats in this darkness.  
The figure whispers thru the black air at an undterminale speed.  
Not fast nor slow.  
Just not known.  
The figure reaches a ray of light.  
Inside the ray is a small object.  
A small pocket knife.  
A word is carved into the handle.  
"Bowers"  
The figure reaches for the knife inside the bright light.  
As his fingers grasp the cool plastic handle,he no longer sees the light.  
But now he can feel.....he couldnt feel before.  
He could feel the coldness of water at his feet.  
It was still black here,but it wasnt a dead black.  
It was a living black,he was in the living world now.  
He turned his head towards the narrow path of the sewers just intime to see,in the somewhat distance,the light from a match go out.  
And he had seen the Losers in the circle of light.  
And oh were they going to pay.  
Pay dearly.  
You bet your fur  
  
The turtle is dead isnt he Eddie?Yea I beleive so.So they have no one on their side Eds.  
They have us Stan,we can help.How?Well if im not mistaken,I just felt Bowers enter the sewers.  
I felt it too......Its weird Eddie,I dont get how we are doing this.Me neither....I also dont get where we are at.  
Do you think we are inside IT....I mean we are floating you know.Maybe Stan....but I dont feel like im in the presence of Evil,It feels good here.  
Your right.No,were not in IT not in It at all.No?Nope.Where are we then?When I find out Stan,Ill let you know.  



	9. Beat Down by the door

IT2:The Children's Revenge   
Chapter 9   
  
  
Bill lit a match and the light surrounded them again.   
They sighed and yrudged on in the near dark.   
Richie clutched the book and the asthma aspirator in his dirty right hand as if they were his weopons.   
Beverly stayed close to Ben and they clung to each other.   
Bill and Mike walked into the lead,not saying a word but sharing the same thoughts of where to go next.   
  
How do they know where to go Eddie?Im doing it Stan.....I cant beleive it....Im actually putting the information in their heads.HOw?   
The aspirator.....Im there Stan and so are you we can help them we can help beat IT!I thought It brought the book and aspirator to them.....No it must of been a good force....a force even greater than the turtle!   
This is amazing Eddie.Yea I know Its like im right there....guildng them.   
  
The match went out and Bill lit another.   
They went thru small pipes,Shitty pipes,Busted pipes and small,shitty,busted pipes.   
Then finally they found the door.   
'When we open that door....Eddie's body is gonna fall on top of us' Bill thought as they appraoched it.   
They stopped right infront of the small child size door.   
"Well....we gonna gape at it or go in guys?" Richie asks.   
"You sure got over your fear quickly....."Ben replied.   
"Naw......but i know this is what we need to do buckaroo"   
From behind they heard a shriek of rage and the splashing of feet running towards them in the murky waters.   
They all gasps and turned their heads in time to see the dark figure leap out and jump on Ben's back.   
"Ben!" Beverly screamed.   
Ben feel backwards on top of the figure and yelled out.   
They saw an object sticking out of his side and a dark hand grasping it.   
Mike and Richie got down and wrestled the struggling creature off Ben and held its arms back tightly.   
It struggled with a great might but they managed to hold him......   
for the moment.   
Beverly knelt down and took the handle of the plastic knife and pulled it out.   
From the residue of light from Bill's burning match she could see an engraving on the match.   
Her eyes widen as she read it.   
Bill brought the match closer to the things face and his eyes widened too.   
"Bowers!" They both cried in unison.   
  
Great!Yea they caught Bowers.But Ben looks pretty banged up.Yea....what good are we now....   
  
"Bowers?!" Ben coughed out "But he died!"   
"Well now im the undead fat boy how did you like it!?"   
Ben held his side and his wife aided him as he stood up.   
He looks into Henry Bower's grinning,evil face.   
His Skin is alright but its pale and his hair is completly black as well as his eyes.   
The light from the match relects in his black pools of eyes making him look all the more evil.   
Ben's face twists in anger as he pulls his arm back and brings it forward to that awful grinning face.   
Ben's fist rocks hard into Henry's jaw with a sickening sound that sounded more peice of wiood being broken in half then a man being punched.   
"How did you like that SHITFACE?!"   
Henry's face still had that grin and that evil look but now a thin trikle of blood flooded from the left corner of his mouth.   
"Felt just fine pansy,I work for the stronger team here!Im Immortyal you Pricks you cant beat me!"   
Ben back slapped him this time,bawling his fist up and reeling it back only to bring it across Bowers' face as hard as he could.   
Bowers' right nostril was bleeding but his grin did not falter.   
"Now.....Im done messing with you faggots,my job is to keep you from going in there or leaving here alive.   
A knife grew in his hand.   
"And thats just what im going to do"   
He easily breaks from Richie and mike's hold and swiftly kicks Richie's gut as the man staggers back.   
He swings around and jabs Mike in the face,then taking the knife he slashs the man's chest.   
As Bill comes at him in a lunge he drops the match into the mud water and no one sees Bill get slashed across his face.   
No one but Henry that is.   
Hes also the only one who sees Beverly het socked in the mouth.   
The only one to see Ben kicked in the face.   
Hes the only one to see all this but the losers......they are the ones who feel it. 


End file.
